If I am
by kLmitton
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Please read and review. When Phil leaves Keely with the immpression that she's fat, she goes bellumic.
1. 115 The Worst Number Ever

**Sadly, I do not own any of Phil of the Future. Boo hoo.  **

CHAPTER ONE: 115-THE WORST NUMBER EVER

BY: KLMITTON

"God, Keels, you eat a lot!" said Phil as Keely started eating her third PB&J in the past thirty minutes.

"So?" Keely really didn't care what Phil thought. He was just her best friend. It's not like she had to impress him or anything.

"It's a wonder how you fit all that food in your stomach." Phil stated in awe.

"Shut up."

"Cranky!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, Phil. I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed." Keely yawned.

"It's nine and you're tired?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll c'ya tomarrow. Okay?"

"Alright, bye." _This is weird. Keely runs like the evergizer bunny, _Phil thought an the way home.

**Keely's POV…**

Thank, God he left. Truth is, I wasn't really tired. I just wanted Phil gone. He really hurt my feeling. I mean, he ppracticly called me fat! I never thought I was fat until now. After throwing away the PB&J, I went to my room to look at myself in the mirror. I turned to my side, lifted up my shirt, took a deep breath, and looked at myself in the mirror. I pracicly fainted.

"Oh my God! I am fat!" I hated it! I wanted to die. I never really thought I was fat before. Who knew Phil, of all people, would help me realize I was fat?

……………………

"Hey! I'm home!" called Phil to no one in particular.

"Phil? It's only nine. Honey," Barb sighed. "You and Keely got in a fight, didn't you?"

"Nah, Keely is just tired."

"But it's only nine. That girl runs like the energizer bunny."

"I know. Whatever. I'm gonna go watch TV," sighed Phil.

"Alright. Pim's watching, too, so you'll have to compromise."

"Great," mumbled Phil. He dicided to do something else. He walked up to his room and started playing drums. After a while, he got bored and decided to sleep.

……………………..

"Good job, Teslow. You're fat. What a great accomplishment. Now, what arae you gonna do?"

She started to pace. Back and forth. Back and forth. Killing the carpet with her heels.

"Oh my God! I'm fat! I'm gonna be singe forever. I'm gonna be Keely Teslow, the cat lady! No one's gonna marry me if I'm fat! Especially not Phil! Ooo! And I really like him! Damn it! I've gotta get thin again. Excersize! Diet!"

Keely took off all her clothes and weighed herself. 115! "Shit!" She wrote it down on a piece of paper and got to doing push-ups. (BTW, she had put her clothes back on.) Then she worked on curl-ups. She did every excerize she could think off. By now she really was tired. She was too tired to climb on to her bed, so the floor is where she slept.

**Phil's POV…**

I was waiting at my locker for Keely. She comes every morning for a spray doughnut and orange juice. I was watching for her when I saw her. She was looking at the ground. Keel looked up and stopped once she saw me.

I couldn't help but notice how golden her hair looked today. God, she's so hot!

She hesitated coming towards me. She sighed and stepped forward. I love the way she walks.

I smiled and called out to Keely, "Hey, Keels! What's up?" She smiled her beautiful smile back.

"Ehh, not much," she said grabbing a doughnut.

**Keely's POV…**

My plan was to avoid Phil for calling me fat. But with my luck, I accidently walked to his locker before school. You know what they say. Old habbits die hard. Once I realized where I was walking to I stopped. I thought about it. I decided to forgive Phil. After all, he did help me realize I was fat. That was a favor, not an insult.

I walked up to his locker and took a spray doughnut. I tool a bite and realized, what am I doing? Do you know how fattening a doughnut is? Then I remembered that it was a spray doughnut. Fat free! Boy, was I happy! I took a drink of juice as the bell rang.

"C'mom, we gotta get to class, Keel."

Phil and I started walking down the hall, me with a fat free doughnut in hand.


	2. The Finger

CHAPTER TWO: THE FINGER

BY: KLMITTON

_115! I didn't loose a single pound! This is just great!_ Keely thought while putting her clothes back on. Keely was standing in just jeans and a bra, with her shirt in hand, as Phil came in her room.

"Whoa! Sorry," he quickly turned the other way blushing.

Keely, also blushing, said, "Alright, Phil. I'm decsent."

"So, uhh, what's up, Keel?"

"Not much, except for the fact I'm totally embarrased now." Phil chuckled.

"You're not the only one. So, you wanna go to see a movie?"

Keely thought about it. He wants to be seen in public with a fatso? Yes! "Sure, I'm feeling something scary tonight."

"Cool. Me, too."

On the way out the door, Phil couldn't hold it in anymore. "That was a nice bra, Keely."

"Pervert." Keely blushed while Phil laughed.

**Phil's POV…**

When we got to the snack bar, I expected Keely to buy the usual- a soda and Mike 'n Ikes. Instead, she bought water. This was very unusual for Keely. She always buys Mike 'n Ikes. She said if she somehow got fat and had to go on a diet, she would break it just for Mike 'n Ikes. Wait a minute! Diet! Keel is on a diet. But she's so not fat. Where did she get that idea.

"_God, Keels. You eat a lot!"_

"_So?"_

"_It's a surprisr you fit it all in you're stomach!"_

Shit! I had to talk to Keely and make sure I wasn't jumping to conclusions. "Keely, are you on a diet?"

"What? No."

Okay…"

**Keely's POV…**

Oh my God! Phil, sweet Phil, thinks I nees to be on a diet! He asked if I was on one and I said no. I don't want anyone to know about my diet. But still, he basicly told me to go on a diet! Even the most unsuperficial boy in the world thinks I'm fat. He'll never love me until I'm thin! I have to get thin. I HAVE to lose weight. ASAP!

During the movie, I tried really hard to concentrate, but I couldn't. I daydreamed about A.) My diet and B.) Phil. Oh how I love him!

All of the sudden, everyone stood up and the lights turnes on. "Uhh, what's happening?" I asked.

"The movie's over. Are you okay, Keels? It was a scary movie and you didn't dig your nails into my arm once. What's up?"

"Oops, I guess I daydreamed though the whole thing. It was kinda boring."

"Okay then. Let's head home."

"Cool."

…………...

"Keely, is something wrong?" asked a worried Phil. Keely hadn't been acting at all like herself lately.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. It's just you've been acting…uh…strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. You know you can always tell me if something is bothering, right?"

"Of coarse, Phil."

"And don't forget our promise to tell eachother everything."

"Phil, I know! Nothing's wrong, okay?" snapped an annoying Keely.

"Alright."

They were quiet the rest of the way home.

…………………..

"I'm back," called out Phil.

"Hey, Sweetie. How was the movie?" asked Barb.

"Fine." Phil wasn't sure weather or not to tell his mom about Keely. He decided to tell her. "Mom, I've got a problem with Keely. She's been acting strange lately."

"Tell me about it," said an understanding mom.

"Okay, well, it all started yesterday. Well, I told her she eats a lot and I think she took it as she needs to go on a diet. I'm thinking that I hurt her feelings and that's why she said she was tired at nine, to get me to leave. Today at the movies she didn't even buy her favorite kind of candy that she always does. I asked her if she was on a diet, and she said no. I don't know if she's lying or what," explained Phil.

"Well, Phil, you never know. She could have really been lying or maybe she was tired and maybe she wasn't feeling well. Remember, Phil. She is your best friend. It's not normal for her to lie to you. Maybe you should be talking to her, not me."

"Thanks, Mom. You helped a lot."

"Well, it is my job." She took and apple and went upstairs to read in the tub.

Phil decided to go see her tomarrow after lunch.

………………...

"Okay, this diet thing is so not working. I'm so hungry. I need a new plan." Keely thought and thought of what else she could do. All of the sudden, a pain hit Keel's stomach. "Ooo! I feel like I'm gonna… That's it!" Keely ran to the toilet. She bent over and opened her mouth. She stuck in her finger…

**A/N Please review you guys! I'm working really hard on this, so please review. I want to know exactly what you think. But don't write with fire! Thanks!**


	3. Promises

CHAPTER THREE: PROMISES

BY: KLMITTON

Today was the day that Phil was going to, again, talk to Keely about dieting. He was really nervous. This seamed mor e of a girl thing to talk about. He was planning on calling Tia and asking her to do it, but if she found out that Phil told Keely she eats a lot, she would kill him. Now that he thought about it, Phil realized you should never tell a girl she eats a lot. As for asking Via to do it for him, she would kill him also. This was something he had to do himself. Phil eat lunch really slow, he was trying to stall going to the Teslows'. Finally, he got up and walked next door to the Teslows' house. Since he pretty much lived there, he went in without knocking.

"Keely! You here?" called out Phil. He walked up the steps to Keely's room. When walking past the bathroom, he heard somebody throwing up in there. He knew Mandy Teslow was at work, so it had to be Keely. Phil opened the door to check and see if she was okay. But what he saw he could tell she was far from okay. Keely Tedow, the girl he loved, was making herself throw up!

"Keely! What the heck are you doing?" cried out Phil.

"Phil!" Keely said with a mix of shock and worry. Phil walked towards Keely and lifted her up. "Ow! Phil, let me go!"

"Keely, do you have any idea how stupid it is to do what you're doing?"

"Don't you go yelling at me! It's all you fault I was throwing up!" yelled a crying Keely.

"My fault? Oh that's right. I grabbed your hand and stuck it down your throat. It's all my fault," Phil yelled back.

"You're the one that called me fat!"

"All I said was you eat a lot!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone. She ran out the house, Phil running after her.

"Keely, stop!" cried Phil. He held on to her.

"Leave me alone, Phil! Please! Just leave me alone." Keely cried. "Please, Phil."

"Keely, you can't do this to yourself. It's not heal-"

Keely kicked him in the "sensitive area." Phil doubled over. "God, Keely. What was that for?" But Keely just ran down the street. Phil decided to go hime. When he got there he slammed the door shut.

"I take it things went well with Blondie," laughed Pim.

"Shut up, you little brat." Phil stomped up the stairs and started pounding on the his drums.

Lloyd ran into the room. "Phil! Knock it off! You're going to break the drumset. Everything okay, son?"

"Yeah, Dad. Everything's just peachy."

"Great!"

**Phil's POV…**

How dare she go bellumic and then blame it on me? Keely has no right to blame me. God, she makes me so mad! I threw my drumstick so hard at the wall it broke. "Crap!" I yelled really loud. My momwalked into the room then. "Honey, what's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, just try to keep it down."

"Sure, Mom." Once she left, I decided to take a nap. I slept until about 8:30. Downstairs, Pim was watching TV. Surprise surprise. "Hey, Phil. Love the hair. " I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was a mess. "Whatever."

I went to the kitchen to get a spray brownie. Mmm. Spray brownies are the best. Keely laves them.

Keely! I hurries yo my room and called her on my cell.

**Keely's POV…**

I looked at my cell phone and sighed. Phil was calling. I hesitated answering, but I ended up doing so. "What do you want?" I said rudely.

"How long have you been bellumic?" he demanded.

"Since yesterday."

"Please stop before it's too late. Keels, I really care about you, and I don't want you to hurt you body," begged Phil.

"I'll tell you what. Don't tell anyone what happened, and I promise I'll stop."

"Deal." I hung up without saying good-bye. Back to the very slow, useless diet. Sigh.


	4. Lies

**Sorry I haven't posted lately. I've been busy. Saturday I was school shopping and yesterday I went to a wedding. Tomarrow I'm going on vaca to Knobles and the rest of the week I have marching band (yes, I'm a band geek. But there are some benifets. Free candy, trip to the beach and Disneyland, yada yada.) So I don't have as much free time. But I'm trying really hard.**

CHAPTER ONE: LIES

BY:KLMITTON

**Phil's POV…**

The next day at school was kinda weird. Everytime Keely and I were around eachother, ahe refused to look at me. The night before I decided not to say anything about Keely's bellumia. Keely is really worrying me. In the morning, she didn't come to my locker. I figured to was just because she was avoiding me. Understandable. But then at lunch she ran off as soon as she was done eating.

…………………

Keely ran out of the science lab. "Uck!" They had disected frogs in class. Keely was so grosses out she felt like barfing. No! No she didn't. She promised she wouldn't. She was rounding the corner to get to History, which was near Phil's locker. He was there with Owen. 'Great. This is just fantasitc," Keely mumbled. She decided to wait around the corner until they left. She couldn't stand seeing Phil again. Keely listened in on Phil's conversation with Owen.

"Owen, I need to talk to you about something," said Phil.

"Look, I know I said I'd stop subscribing to magazines in your name, and I swear this'll be the last time."

"Right. I need to talk about something Keely did."

"Phil! How could he do this? I hate him!" Keely ran to the batheroom and gave the toilet her lunch.

…………………

"Owen, I need to talk to you about something," said Phil.

"Look, I know I said I'd stop subscribing to magazines in your name, and I swear this'll be the last time."

"Right. I need to talk about something Keely did."

"Oh."

"Well, I caught her doing something that's really not good, and now she's avoiding me."

"What she do?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell. Anyways, what should I do?"

"Beg for forgiveness."

"I didn't do anything," Phil protested.

"Dude, just do it," Owen demanded.

"Thanks for the big help," Phil said, voice full of sarcasm. He closed his locker and walked to History. He had this class with Keely, so he was gonna try to talk to her. When keely walked tinto the room, she walked past where she usually sits, with Phil, and sat next to Via. Phil wrote Keely a note. He poked the kid in front of him. "Psst, Ben. Pass this to Keel."

"Ooo! A love letter? Lemme read it!"

"Forget it." Phil threw it at keely's head.

"Ow!" The whole class looked at her. "Hi, everyone." She looked behind her. Phil smiled and waved. "Jerk."

_Keely, why are you avoiding me? –Phil_

_Phil, I heard you telling Owen about me. Jerk. Lucky for you, I'm not bellumia again. I don't break deals. Don't write back._

Keely threw it back to Phil when the teacher wasn't looking. Despite what she said, Phil wrote her back.

_Keely, I never accually said you were bellumia._

Keely ripped up the note without reading it. For the rest of class, Phil found it really hard to concentrate. He couldn't help but took at Keely. _She's so thin already. She doesn't need a diet. Even if she was fat I would still love her. Why is she doing this to herse-_

"Mr. Diffy!" yelled the teacher.

"Huh? What?"

"Pay attention. Have you been listening at all today?"

"No, sir. Dorry."

"That'll cost you a detention."

"Damn it," whispered Phil.

"That will cost you a second detention, Mr. Diffy." Lucky for Phil, the bell rang before he got a third detention. He was planning on talking to Keely after school. Well, that idea went down the tube fast.

**BTW, thank you for all the great reveiws. To those of you who didn't like it, we all have our opinions.**

**The next chapter is pretty long. No joke.**


	5. It's Me Against the World

**Finally, Chapter five!**

CHAPTER FIVE: IT'S ME AGAINST THE WORLD

BY:KLMITTON

"Wow, Mom. This si your best homemade chicken ever!" Phil sweet talked. It was really totally burnt. He was try ing to get his parents in a good mood before he eplained why he was late coming home today.

"Why, thank you, Phil." Almost there.

"Guess what? Phil was in deten-" Phil cut Pim of by kicking her leg. "Oww!"

"Uhh, yeah, Pim. I was in de ten different clubs at school today. Hey, Dad. You're doing a great job on the time machine." Phil knew that even his parents were smart enough to figure out he had detention. Well, at least his mom was. "I'm gonna go to Keely's house. Bye!" Phil jumped out of his seat and ran out the door.

**Phil's POV…**

I quickly ran out the door. I knew I was busted for getting two detentions in only two minutes. I decided I would talk to Keely. Try to patch things up. I walked in the door. Keel wasn't downstairs, so I went to check in her room. I heard her in the batheroom. "Oh no." I opened the door. "Keely!"

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at me.

"I came to talke about what I said to Owen. Keel, you lied to me. You said you stipped."

"So I lied. Big deal. Why don't ya just send me straight to hell." She ran out of the house, this time I didn't go after her. I'd have to talk to Via.

**Via's POV…**

"Keely's what?" I could not believe what Phil just told me. Keely + bellumia not true. "You're lying."

"Now, Via, I'm not. Will you please talk to her? She hated me now," Phil begged.

"Sure, Phil. Don't worry about it." I decided to go about this really carefully. Look at what she did to Phil, her best friend since 9th grade. She won't even give me a second chance. How am I supposed to do this? I was thinking when an idea hit me. Shopping! I walked to her locker. "Keely?"

"Yeah, Via?"

"Wanna go shopping after school?"

"Sure. C'ya at three?"

"Cool. Bye." Whew! Just then the bell rang. Ooops. I was latae for class. Luckily my next teacher is Mr. Hackett. I can always sneak in the room. I tooka pead in the door window. Mr. Hackett was facing the board. I quietly opened the door. "Via! You're tardy. Explain," Hackett demanded. He's gullable, so I lied.

"Well, Mr. Hackett, someone told me your birthday is tomarrow, and I'm late because I was in the computer lab to look for a presant online and I lost track of time. Hehe."

"Really? I'm not buying it." I was never a good lyer. I panicked. I couldn't get a detention. "But I'll let you slide this once. I'm in a good mood. Heard from the lady!"

"That's great!"

"Quit sucsking up."

"Right." I took my seat. Just then my cell vibrated. Phil was texting me.

Phil-Via, what's your plan to talk to Keely?

Via-Shopping!

Phil-Huh?

Via-Talk to her when she's in the best possible mood. And when is that?

Phil-Ahh! Good plan. Gotta go now. Don't want a third detention.

……………..

"Keely, I love shopping with you." Via said.

"Yeah, shopping's great."

"Keely, are you okay? You seem distracted. We've been shopping for two hours and all you've bought is a shirt and a pair of earrings. What's up?"

"It's Phil. You see-"

"This is gonna take all night, isn't it? Sleep over and you can keep denying that you like Phil all night long." Vis could talk about what Phil told her later.

"Great. I'll call my mom."

…………………

It was 8:30 and Via still didn't call Phil like she said she would. He couldn't wait any longer to see how Keely reacted. He picked up his cell and called Via. After two rings she finally picked up. "Hey, Phil."

"Did you talk to her yet?"

"No. She's sleeping over. I can't get a word in cause she keeps talking about how cute you are."

"Whatever. We're just friends."

"Hey, you want proof? I keep the phone on and you can listen to Keely."

"Fine."

Phil was lying on his bed looking at a picture of Keely. He couldn't help but think how hot she looked. "Sorry about the Keely. Phil called" Via said on the other line.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to ask you if you were still mad at him," Via lied.

"Oh. You didn't tell him anything I said, did you?" Phil could tell Keely was panicking. Via laughed.

"Of coarse not!"

"Good. If he found out I'm in love with him, I would totally die."

Phil forgot he was supposed to be quiet and shreiked out, "No way! Keely's in love with me?"

"What was that? Keely said cautiously.

"What was what?" Via replyed.

"Wow," That was all Phil could whisper. "Wow."

……………

"Keely, I know for a fact Phil loves you, too." Via secided to talk about bellumia.

"Did he tell you?"

"He doesn't have to. He says it in his eyes when he looks at you."

"Really?" Keely was practicly jumping up and down.

"Yeah, he really cares for you." Keely really was jumping now. "If something were to happen to you, he would die. That's why he wants you to stop forcing yourself to throw-up." Keely stopped jumping.

"What did you say?"

"Keely, Phil asked me to talk to you. He and I are both worried. You can't do this."

"I have to go now." Keely ran out of the room.

"Keely! Don't do this. You're not fat."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

I'm saying it because it's true. I'm trying to do you a favor."

"You want to do me a favor?" Keely said between tears. "Don't ever talk to me again!" Via pulled out her cell.

"Phil, it didn't work."

"Ok, then. I'm gonna call our last hope. Tia."

"Are you sure? Tia's gonna kill you when she finds out what you did."

Oh well. By the way, is it really that obvious I love Keel?"

"Whoa! You really do love her? I just make that up!" Via started to laugh.

"Uhh, I gotta go." Phil hung up. He dialed Tia's number.

"Phil? What's up?" Tia asked.

"Firat, promise you won't come to Pickfors and kill me after you hear what I have to say."

"Alright, just hurry. I have a life you know."

"Well, I did something to Keely. I-"

"Oh my god! You got her pregnant!"

What? No! No way! I just found out she likes me."

"Your kidding, right?''

"No, so anyways. I told her she eats a lot and now she's bellumic. And she won't listen to me or Via. Will you talk to her?"

"PHILLIP DIFFY!" Tia yelled, blowing Phil's eardrums, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I MEAN IT!"

"Will you talk to her?"

"Of coarse, I'll make a special trip to Pickfors. And when I get there…" Phil gulped and pulled the phone from his ear. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Great, can't wait!"

**One week later…**

It was Friday and school was over for the weekend. Just as Phil got comfy on the couch with a book, the doorbell rang. "Anyone want to get that?" Phil yelled.

"Your closer!" Pim yelled. Phil got off the couch only to regret opening the door.

**Tia's POV…**

"Hello, Phillip." I said with an evil smile.

"Oh, crap. I'm screwed." He muttered under his breath.

"Yes, you are. Come with me, Phillip."

"The name's Phil."

Well when you're my slave it's Phillip. Got it?" Phil started to protest but I cut him off. "Listen, you're the reason thata me best friend it bellumic, so you're gonna pay. Put my luggage in the car." Phil silently walked towards my many suitcases.

"Geez, woman. How long are you staying?"

"A week," I replied.

"You need all this stuff for one week?"

"Yes, I do. Now keep working." I commanded. I sat on top of his car watching him bring my suitcases into the truck. Once he was done I ordered him to drive me to the Dragonfly. Then he took all my luggage to my room. He drove me to Keely's house. "I'll page you when I'm done here. Bye!" Phil drove off as I walked into the house. Keely's mom, Mandy, was watching the news. "Hey, Mandy!" Mandy turned around and squealed.

"Tia! How are you honey? Keely and I missed you so much," she said in her high pitched voice.

"Aww! I missed you guys, too." Mandy got off the couch and embraced me in a hug. I guess Keely heard to because she ran down the stairs and joined the hug.

"Keely!" I squeled.

"Tia!" she squeled back. There seemed to be a lot of that today.

"I love the shoes."

"I love the shirt."

"I'll let you borrow the shirt if you let me borrow the shoes."

"Deal." We ran up to her room to talk. She talked about boys while I looked through her closet. "Keely, why haven't you asked Phil out yet?"

"I don't think I can ever talk to him again. I haven't talked to him for, like, two weeks."

"Look, Keely. I've been talking to Phil. He definatly likes you."

"You visited Phil before me?" She looked really hurt. I explained everything. From why I was here to Phil being my slave. Keely just sat on her bed not saying a word. "Keely, you're all skin and bones. You need to stop throwing up."

"Get out. Now," she demanded. I was so shocked I was speachless. Me, speachless!

"What?"

"You have no right to talk about me behind my back. Go." Oh did that girl have nerve.

"Fine," I said with a rude tude. "But first I have something to say. Lose one friend, lose all friends, lose yourself." I walked out of the room and went downstairs. I ran out of the house with tears streaming down my face.

………………….

Keely lay on her bad with tears streaming down her face. "Sigh. I guess it's just me against the world."


	6. If I Am

**Thank you, Catwomen15. I was just going to ask for some constructive reviews. It's like you read my mind. So if the rest of you could do that, too, that would be great. Thanks! And sorry about all the typos. I always forget to edit. I'll try to remember to from now on.**

CHAPTER SIX: IF I AM

BY: KLMITTON

**Phil's POV…**

I've been stalking Keely all day. She's looking really fragile, and if she faints I want to be there to help her.

_So your standing on a ledge,  
It looks like you might fall.  
So far down,  
Or maybe you were thinking about jumping._

I'm standing next to the water fountain across from her locker. She's taking out all of the books she needs for homework. She puts her history book on top of her binders and Math book. I guess it was too heavy to hold in her weak arm because she winced and dropped the whole pile. "Ugh!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she yelled again.

_Now you could have it all,  
If you learned a little patience!  
For though I cannot fly,  
I'm not content to crawl!..._

She bends over to pick up her books. I can't stand it anymore. I hate not talking to Keel. I hate seeing her in pain. And I hate the fear of her getting hurt because I said she eats a lot. I walked up to her. "Keel, let me help you with that. I'll carry them home for you." I could read her thoughts. She wanted to say no, but she knew she couldn't carry them.

_So give me a little credit,  
Have in me a little faith!_

She sighs. "I drove my car today. You can take them there. Look, Phil. I don't want to talk about 'it'." I knew exactly what 'it' is.

"Fine, we won't talk about 'it'."

"Like heck you won't," she mumbled under her breath. She doesn't trust me! I trust her with my secret about being from 2121 and she won't even trust me about talking about bulimia. Okay, I really did want to talk about it, but if she didn't want to, I wasn't going to.

"Don't you trust me, Keel?" I asked feeling hurt.

"Let's recap, shall we? You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, but then you go telling Owen, Via, and Tia. Why?" A tear fell down her cheek.

"I never told Owen. And I told Via and Tia because," I paused. Should I tell her? Yes, I should. I wiped a tear off her face. "Well, because I love you, Keels."

_I want to be with you forever,  
If tomorrow's not too late!...   
But it's always too late when you've got nothing  
So you say!...  
But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,  
Before the sun rises today..._

"And I can't stand to see you hurt."

_IF I AM!  
Another waste of everything you dreamed of,  
I will let you down...  
IF I AM!  
Only here to watch as you suffer,  
I will let you down..._

"I- I have to go," Keely stuttered. She turned and ran, leaving me with her books.

_So your walking on the edge,  
And you wait your turn to fall.  
But you're so far gone,  
That you don't see the hands upheld to catch you.  
And you could find the fault,  
In the heart that you've been handed!  
For though you cannot fly,  
You're not content to crawl!..._

I leaned against her locker and closed my eyes. I felt like someone ripped my chest, took out me heart and crushed it in a food processor.

"Phil?" said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Tia. "What wrong?"

"Keely. I told her I love her, and she just ran off," I knew I was going to regret telling this to Tia. In less than five minutes the whole school would know.

"You finally told her! Wait, she just runs off? Weird. Well, I'm sorry Phil." Tia, feeling sorry for me? Now that's weird.

"Tia, don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Well, I dunno, Phil…"

"Tia! Please! I'm begging you!" Geez, I'm pathetic.

"Wow, Phil begging me for something. All right, fine. But only because if anyone finds out that Keely just ran off after you told her you love her, they're going to think she's a coward. This is not a favor for you, got it?" she demanded.

"Sure, whatever. C'mon. I'm helping my dad at the hardware store today so I gotta hurry up and drive you to the Dragonfly."

**Keely's POV…**

I'm an idiot! Phil finally says he loves me. I've been waiting ever since 9th grade to hear him say that. And what do I do when he finally does? I run away like a baby! Why didn't I tell him that I love him, too? Now it's too late!

_But it's always too late when you've got nothing  
So you say!...  
But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,  
Before the sun rises today..._

Phil probably thinks I hate him! Great. I get in my car with tears streaming down my face. "Scraps. I forgot my books." Now I can't do my homework. I'm going to be in so much trouble. I'm already failing history and now I can't study for the test tomorrow. Ugh! Nothing's going right at all! Instead of going home I decided to drive to blow off steam. I got off Elm Avenue and got on an empty road. I put the top down and let the crisp air blow on my hair. My tears dried as new ones fell. I can't help but think about Phil. How can he love me? I'm a waste of time.

_IF I AM!  
Another waste of everything you dreamed of,  
I will let you down...  
IF I AM!  
Only here to watch as you suffer,  
I will let you down..._

Think about it. I get dumped and he stops whatever he's doing just to comfort me. Why? He could be out there having fun, but he just explains to me stuff I'll never get until I finally do get it an hour later. Example algebra.

Whoa! Out of nowhere a drunk driver comes towards me. He must be going at least 100 mph. And he's heading straight for me! I try to move, but it's not fast enough. Everything goes black. Where am I? I feel as if I'm on the line between life and death.

_So you're standing on a ledge,  
It looks like you might fall..._

(No longer Keely's POV…)

And then, nothing.

**HAHA! A cliffhanger! Is she dead or what? I guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter. Don't forget what I said about reviews. Flames welcome, as long as it's constructive.**

**And thank you to NINE DAYS for the song, If I Am.**


	7. What Would I Do Without Her?

**I'm back! So y'all can stop bugging me to update now. Don't forget to give me constructive reviews, please.**

CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT HER?

BY:KLMITTON

**Phil's POV…**

Dad sent me home from the hardware store early. He said that he didn't want to waste my time, but I know it's because I was so distracted to do anything right. So I've been lying on my bed for the past two hours looking at a picture of Keely and me. He beautiful gold blonde hair is crimped and in pigtails. The green in her eyes shimmer. But it's that sexy smile of her's that brightens the whole picture. God, I love Keely. But why doesn't she love me? I thought she did. She even told Via she did, but what happened? What make Keely change her mind? My thought were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Honey? Supper's ready," my mom said at the doorway. "I made that chicken you said you liked so much." She was talking about that burnt crap. How can you call that chicken?

"Great," I said with sarcasm in my voice. "I'm not hungry. It's been a depressing day."

"Phil! You can't starve yourself because of one bad-"

"Depressing."

"Excuse me- depressing day. It's not healthy.'

"mom, it hasn't been only one day! It's been three weeks." Okay, I exaggerated. I've been upset for three weeks. I've been depressed for a day. I was hoping that Mom would get the point that I don't feel like talking and she would leave me alone.

"Oh, honey! What's wrong?" She sat on my bed next to me. I guess my plan didn't work.

Well, Mom, I dunno if I can tell you."

"Keeping it all in is just making it worse." I could tell she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her.

"Fine." I explained everything from the day it all started to today. When I was done I looked at my mom. Her whole face was red of anger.

"Phil!" she yelled. "You should have told an adult about Keely's bellumia. What were you thinking?" she demanded. It never crossed my mind to tell an adult. I should've told Mrs. Teslow. What _was _I thinking? If I really did love Keely like I thought I did, why did I never think of that? I'm such an idiot!

"I dunno, Mom. I'm really sorry. I'd call Mrs. Teslow now, but she's on a business trip. I'm really sorry."

"What're you apologizing to me for? I'm not the one who needs your help." I knew my mom was going to yell at me some more, but the phone rang and she knew Pim or Dad wouldn't answer it. I looked at my picture of me and Keely while Mom was away. "I'm sorry, but Phil's not in the talking mood right now," my mom said into the phone. Whew, sometimes it's nice for your mom to know how you feel. A few moments later my mom came back. I sighed.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about what a retard I've been."

"Phil, sweetie. I've got something to tell you about Keely." I looked at her. She looked like she was soon about to cry.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"She's been in a car accident." My heart dropped. "She's in a coma. If you want to go visit her, I'm leaving in 10 minutes."

"Of coarse I'm going: I jumped off my bed and gelled my hair. I know, I know. Gelling my hair when my best friend was lying in a hospital bed? How superficial! I mean, she's in a coma and won't even be able to see how crappy I look. But I have two good reasons. 1) I have ten minutes until I'd leave. I needed something to do. You try sitting still for ten minutes while the love of your life is in danger. 2) I was nervous. What if Keely dies? Somehow, gelling my hair calms me down. I guess that's what you get for hanging out with a hair-crazy girl all the time. So, gelling' only took two minutes, so I paced the living room for the remaining time.

"Alright, Phil. Let's go before you ruin my floor even more," my mom said. It seemed like forever to get to the hospital. I ran to the elevator and pushed the third button. "Here we are- room 103B." I quietly opened the door to see Mrs. Teslow crying next to Keely. "Oh. My. God." I couldn't believe what I saw. There were cuts and bruises all over Keel's face and arms. Mrs. Teslow jumped when she heard me.

"Ah, I didn't hear you guys come in." She wiped the tears off her face.

"Oh, Mandy! I'm so sorry. Don't you worry. Everything'll be okay. It's alright," Mom said while hugging her.

"I know, it's just she looks so weak and helpless. I never noticed how skinny she was." Mom looked at me.

"Umm, Mrs. Teslow? I have something I need to tell you." I cleared my throat. "Well, uhh. You see, umm…" I wasn't sure how to tell her.

"I'm going to go get us coffee." My mom rushed out of the room. I sat next to Mrs. Teslow.

"About that skinny remark, Keely hasn't always been that skinny."

"Of course not. She was a very fat baby."

"Look, Keely's been bulimic for the past three weeks. I've tried to stop her, but she wouldn't. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Whoa. Uhh, I need to sit down."

"You are sitting."

"Right. I'll be back." Mrs. Teslow walked out as Mom walked in. Tears fell down my face. Mom put sown the coffee and embraced me in a hug. I'm so lucky to have her as a Mom. What would I do without her?

**Ha! You thought the her in the title was Keely, didn't you! Tricked ya! Hahaha! Okay, I guess it's not that funny. But you definitely weren't expecting it to be Barb.**


	8. The Unititled Chapter

**Because you guys have waited so long, I'm putting up two chapters today. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE UNITITLED CHAPTER

BY: KLMITTON

"Okay, class. I have your test from Tuesday graded. Some of you did an excellent job." Ms. Plummer looked at Paris Geller. "And others, well, you need to do better." She looked at Phil. Ms. Plummer went down each row of desks and handed out the tests. Phil couldn't believe his eyes. He got a D! Next to his grade were words written in big, red letters. **SEE ME AFTER CLASS. ** "Scraps," Phil whispered. He never got lower than an A-. Except for the Giggle problem. At the end of class, Phil nervously walked up to the techer's desk. "Uhh, Ms. Plummer? You wanted to see me?" He showed her the test.

"Yes, Mr. Diffy. I notice your grades are slipping. And not just here in Tandam. I've also noticed it all started the same time Keely got in the hopitol two weeks ago. I know she's your girlfr-"

"Best friend," Phil interrupted.

"Okay, I know she's you best friend, but you need to remember you schoolwork."

"Sorry, I'll try to word harder from now on."

"Then you may go now." Phil knew his parents would kill him if they found out he got a D because of a girl. Even if the girl is his best friend who's in a coma. So he did the only thing he could think of- he gave it to Owen to eat.

**Keely's POV…**

"Help! Help! Someone get me out of here! HELP!" my mind is screaming. It told me to wake up, but I can't. I don't know how. I'm stuck in this nightmare forever. It hurts so much. I just want out. I want to know why I can't wake up. Am I dead? Is this hell? Oh my God! What did I do to go to hell?

I hear a very familiar voice. "Hey, Keely," it says. "I wish you would wake up," he says. I wish I would wake up, too. "I got a D on my test today." Where is this boy? I can't see him. "I was too busy thinking about you to studay." Who is he? "Alright, I gotta go now. Just came in quickly before going to the hardware store. Bye." Don't go! Don't! He kisses my forehead. "I love you, Keel." Wait a sec, only one person in the world is allowed to call me Keel. Who? Think, you stupid brain. Think! It starts with a D. Danny? No. Drake, no. Diffy! Phil Diffy! It's Phil! I've got to talk before he leaves. My eyes slowly flutter open.

"I love you, too, Phil."


	9. Does That Answer Your Question?

CHAPTER NINE: DOES THAT ANSWER YOU QUESTION?

BY: KLMITTON

**Phil's POV…**

As I was walking out the door, I heard a soft voice behind me. "I love you, too, Phil." I turned around.

"Your awake! This is great!" I ran and gave Keely a hug. She winced in pain.

"Oww!" she screached.

"Sorry, I forgot" She looked confused.

"Phil, where am I? What happened?"

"Keels, you were in a car accident. You've been in a coma for two weeks, and you've broken your wrist and knee. And you have a lot of bruises. Hey, I've gotta call your mom and tell you up. I'll be back." On my way out, I relized what happened. Keely said she loves me!

**Keely's POV…**

When Phil came back, he looked really nervouse. I fugured he just realized what I said. About me loving him. I did a quiet little laugh. "Come. Sit." He was tence as he sat down next to me. I put my head on his chest. He relaxed and put his arm around me. "Phil, please calm down. Don't you love me anymore?" He lifted my chin, looked me in the eyes, and kissed me! And not just a peck. A real kiss!

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. I smiled and put my head back on his chest. "Keely, are you going to stop throwing up?" I looked into his eyes. They looked so caring. I gave him a deep pationate kiss.

"Does that answer you question?"

**Yes, it was a really shory chapter, but I think that's a good place to end the story. You heard me right. End the STORY. I'm going to right a sequal soon. Just give me a little time. School has started so I barely have anytime anymore. And it'll take me a while to think of an original plot. I think I have it, I'm just not sure how to start the story. Anyways, see ya soon!**

**And don't forget to visit my POTF site. It's new, and still under contruction, but you can still visit it. Thanks!**

http/ 


	10. Website

Here's the POTF site.

http/ 


End file.
